Raising the Stakes
by Falcyon
Summary: Pyrrha and Velvet discover that they each have fallen head over heels for Jaune. Their passion for the blonde knight will lead to antics, betrayal, and a stampede of angry Boarbatusks. This is my first attempt at a real story, so rate fairly! Currently rated T for language and suggestive themes.


**Hi there! I bet you're wondering, "Oh, who's this guy Falcyon? What's this RWBY FanFic about?" Well, here's the rundown. I'm the guy who edits for Challos (and maybe someone else soon, who knows?). I also do some sketches. If you want to see some of my art, you can check out my DA page: . The only other story I've written so far is a Crosshares smut one-shot. Today, that all changes. I mean, not all of it… Actually, it's still going to involve Velvet, but this time, there are two characters I've never written for. Plus, this is going to be a series! Hooray! Special thanks to /u/PartFootball, /u/SirHolmesalot, and /u/HymenTester on Reddit for the idea! **

**RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and is the brainchild of Monty Oum. I don't own any of it. With legal stuff out of the way, let's start this bad boy!**

**RAISING THE STAKES**

**CHAPTER 1**

**All Bets are Off**

Tonight was a special night for Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. They were celebrating their victory in the Vale Breach after some long needed rest. Headmaster Ozpin had allowed them some time off from classes, so while other students were doing homework and studying, the three teams were off preparing for a well-deserved party they had planned. It was currently a quarter till seven.

"No, you dolt," Weiss exclaimed angrily "Red goes in _front_ of blue! It's _clearly_ the better color." She was currently helping Yang hang streamers in their dorm.

Meanwhile, Yatsuhashi was helping Pyrrha and Blake with the food preparations. Nora and Ren were in charge of the balloons, seeing as Ren had his breathing techniques and Nora had a seemingly endless supply of energy and lung capacity to match a deep sea whale. Ruby had been put in charge of the musical playlist. Jaune would check over her shoulder occasionally and give his input. Velvet and Fox were in setting up tables and chairs. Coco was out, saying she was going to "grab something." All the rest of the furniture that usually adorned RWBY's room had been shoved haphazardly into JNPR's dorm across the hall. They were almost done.

"Weiss," said an exasperated Yang, "I realize you're shorter, but could you please do more than just hold up the stepstool?"

"Fine," Weiss huffed. "Here." She threw the next roll of streamers to Yang, who caught it deftly in her right hand before unrolling it and starting the next line.

Coco suddenly burst through the door. "I'm back," she announced loudly, carrying a large brown paper bag. Weiss yelped, while Yang flashed the thumbs up and hopped off the stool, finished hanging the streamers.

"Finished," she said with a grin.

"We're done," came Blake's voice from behind Coco. She, Yatsuhashi, and Pyrrha walked in carrying a large spread of food for the evening.

Nora bounced away from a fort of balloons she had made. "We're all good here," she happily yelled. How she was even able to still talk after abusing her lungs blowing up that many balloons was something everyone was wondering, but nobody had the courage to ask. Ren have an 'okay' signal from somewhere in the depths of the fort.

"Objective complete," said Ruby, taking her stylized headphones off. Jaune nodded. "Yup. This party mix is going to rock!"

Velvet laid down a stack of napkins. "That's the last bit of napkins," she said proudly. Fox simply nodded.

"Alright everyone," Ruby said, getting up on the stool. "Let's make this the best party Beacon has ever seen! BANZAI!" She raised her fist in the air. Everyone else did the same.

The party started innocently enough. Everyone was having a blast. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora were sitting in the corner giggling. Blake and Yang had taken it upon themselves to start a dance competition, which was quickly ruined by Ren beating anyone who dared challenge his incredible skills.

"GO REN," Nora shouted. Turning back to Ruby and Pyrrha, she said a bit more quietly, "Ren used to meditate through dance. He and I saved up enough for a DDR machine when we were seven, and he became obsessed with it! HAHAHA!"

"Nora," came Pyrrha's anxious voice, "Do you think you can talk him into giving the rest of us a bit of a fairer chance? I'm still winded from that last one I tried."

Nora giggled. "You can't get him out of the zone when he dances. Kinda like with me and pancakes," she trailed off, staring into space. Pyrrha and Ruby turned back to the dance-off, where Yang was having trouble keeping up with the quiet lotus boy.

"GOD – DAMN – IT," Yang growled between heavy breaths. There was no chance in hell she was going to lose. She had been to enough raves to know some good moves, but Ren was almost literally burning a hole in the hardwood floor. He would always counter with a fresh new dance move and showed no signs of running out of ideas anytime soon. Yang collapsed, exhausted.

"You win," said Yang, out of breath. Ren simply nodded.

"Jaune," he said quietly, "You want a go?"

Jaune gulped. He could dance, but he didn't believe he could take on Ren of all people. He noticed Pyrrha watching expectedly. He sighed. He realized Pyrrha liked him. She had finally laid down the landing lights during the dance just a week earlier. Jaune wasn't the most observant guy, but he recognized this redheaded beauty wanted him, and he had wanted her for a long time. With that in mind, he confidently walked forward to face Ren.

"You're on," Jaune said. Ren got into position. Jaune raised a hand. "Sorry man, but if it's okay, I'd like to do this on my own terms. Ruby!"

"Yeah," Ruby said with a gleam in her eye.

"Play that 'you-know-what' song."

Ruby gasped. "But… but –"

"I'm sure the DDR master can handle himself," Jaune said, turning to Ren with a prize winning grin. "Right, Ren?"

"Whatever," Ren said in his usual stoic voice.

Ruby scrambled over to her laptop and found the special song Jaune wanted. She hit play.

The song opened with the faint sound of sirens. A melancholic piano solo slowly drifted into the mix. Some claps and a kick and snare pattern followed closely behind, building the tension. Jaune started dancing. Everyone had to say, his moves were amazing. He had total control over the movements he made. Ren joined in, not wanting to be outdone by a filthy casual. They danced around each other, seeming to defy the laws of gravity. All the while, more and more finesse was being added to the song. Then, without warning, the bass dropped.

To say it was loud would be the largest understatement since someone foolishly called the Grimm, "little to no threat whatsoever." Every little part of the song blasted through the powerful sound systems Yang had set up around the room. The room shook violently. Cups and silverware rattled. The punch bowl threatened to tip over. The window cracked. Team RWBY collectively thanked the gods for soundproofing. In the middle of it all were Jaune and Ren furiously one-upping the other. Both were completely focused on the music and dancing, playing out their opponent's next moves in their heads like chess masters. Back and forth. Back and forth. As the rest of the room (save for Ruby, who was rocking out in her chair) cowered in fear, the style of the song suddenly switched to a completely different style, with harder kicks and a powerful tenor sound.

Ren practically slipped. He realized he was going up against someone who obviously knew this song well. Jaune was grinning the whole time, sweat beading up on his face. The song switched back to its original theme without any announcement, throwing Ren way off. He didn't know how Jaune managed to stay so calm. The bass was pounding away at Ren's inner peace, causing great discomfort. Ren stopped dancing. He gave Jaune a "that's it" sign with his hands and walked over to Ruby's laptop and hitting the pause button.

A deafening silence filled the room. Everyone raised their heads in confusion. Jaune and Ren both collapsed to the floor.

"You win," Ren said in amazement.

"Sorry," Jaune replied with a sheepish grin. "I figured you wouldn't want me to go easy on you."

"It's all good," said Ren. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!"

They looked around. Everything was a mess. One of the speakers was hanging from the wall by a single wire. Plates and silverware had crashed to the ground. Some of the floor had warped and would probably have to be replaced. The window looked like a large baseball had been thrown against it.

Nora and Ruby both jumped up.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"HOLY CRAP, YOU GUYS ARE SO GOOD!"

"WHAT SONG IS THAT, IT SOUNDS LIKE THE REAL LIFE ACTUAL APOCALYPSE!"

Guys, guys, guys," Jaune said. "Calm down. Let's wait for everyone else to recover."

Once the dust had settled and the party got back in motion, everything was going great. The teams were having a blast. Well, almost everyone. Velvet sat in the back of the room. She didn't know why, but her heart was fluttering.

'I doubt it's because of that crazy music,' Velvet thought to herself, rubbing her sensitive bunny ears. As a Faunus, she was more sensitive to loud noises, so the song that had played during the dance-off was still making her ears ring. _The dance-off!_ What about that specific event was making her blush? Was it – no… It couldn't be… Was she really… She was.

Velvet had fallen for Jaune.

'Sure, he's a year younger than me, and he's probably going out with Pyrrha (I mean, who wouldn't pick up on something so obvious?) so why does my heart yearn for his strong embrace…'

Velvet's thoughts were somewhat rudely interrupted by Coco.

"Alright everyone," Coco said, getting the room's attention. She was holding up the bag she had carried in earlier. This could only mean one thing.

Fox groaned. "Coco, we are _not –_ I repeat, _NOT –_ having a drinking game. Our team is the only one with no minors."

"I know, Fox," Coco laughed. "That's why we're using _root_beer! This is good, clean fun!"

Fox, Weiss, Blake, and Ren all looked skeptical.

"C'mon," Coco said. "The worst that could happen is someone pees themselves."

The group more or less gave up trying to argue with Coco and they all sat in a big, misshapen circle on the floor. Coco opened bottles and handed them out to everyone. Coco grinned despite herself. She had lied. They _were_ drinking alcohol. And they would drink much more. Soon Velvet would be hers! Coco let out a small chuckle.

"We all settled," she asked, anticipation dripping from her voice. "Let's go! Never have I ever participated in the decapitation of a Giant Nevermore!"

Team RWBY collectively groaned.

A few drinks later, the lightweights of the group were established. Unsurprisingly, Weiss had already passed out in Ruby's lap. Ruby was as red as her cloak, pleading with Weiss to get up and sleep somewhere else. Yang and Blake were leaning on each other, giggling like little schoolgirls. Fox had given up and sat back, watching the madness unfold. Yatsuhashi, bless his soul, needed to throw up, and hadn't returned from the bathroom. Ren and Nora had left, Nora shouting something about "booping." That left Coco, Velvet, Jaune, and Pyrrha still sitting in the circle.

"Al-alrighty bitches," Coco slurred. "Never have I ever…" Her eyes tried to focus on the blond knight swaying back and forth. "New idea. On the count of three, we chug a new bottle, then say our crush's name."

The girls flushed bright red. Jaune looked around, his eyes struggling to focus. He had to stay in! He had to show that he could hold his own! He had to –

Jaune fell asleep.

"ThreeTwoOneGO," Coco shouted.

The girls chugged. Coco sputtered on her drink and started to cough. She was out. Now it was down to Velvet and Pyrrha. Velvet had the advantage of being from Vacuo, meaning she could hold her alcohol better. However, this was only her second time drinking. Pyrrha, on the other hand, had attended enough cocktail parties in Mistral, where the drinking age was significantly lower, to the point where she knew drinking games like the back of her hand. They both finished their beers at the same time.

"JAUNE," they both yelled in unison.

Jaune opened his eyes for a split second before falling back to sleep. Pyrrha and Velvet looked at each other.

"Y-you go ahead and date him," Velvet said. "I know how much he means to you. I don't want to get between you guys…" She trailed off with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her ears drooped slightly.

Pyrrha was alarmed. She didn't want to make enemies with the cute rabbit Faunus. She suddenly jumped up in a burst of realization. Maybe it was from all the romantic comedy animes she'd been watching.

"How about we make a bet," she said. Velvet's ears perked up.

"How?"

Pyrrha smiled. "First one to get him to grab our boobs – WHILE SOBER – gets him."

"I-I-I – what?!"

"Glad to see you're in agreement! I'll get JNPR back to our room and we can start getting everything set back up to how it was." Pyrrha swayed a little bit before picking Jaune up bridal style, which looked hilariously more appropriate than if he had done the same to her.

"S-see you t-t-tomorrow," Velvet said nervously, waving. Pyrrha smiled and nodded back. She carried Jaune out the door, accidentally bumping his head on the door frame.

"Owwie," Jaune mumbled.

Velvet was flabbergasted. Grabbing breasts? She subconsciously covered her own, thinking. She looked around. The room was a mess, but at least her team was mostly here. On cue, Yatsuhashi walked back in the room. He looked around.

"We done here," he asked. Velvet nodded.

"I got Coco," she said. "You get Fox."

They left back to their dorm and collapsed on their beds, exhausted. Velvet drifted off to sleep, devising ways to get Jaune to be hers.

**So that's the end of chapter one! I had a blast writing this, and I hope you had fun reading! From here on out, chapters will be from the perspective of the characters. More is coming soon, but I don't have a release schedule yet, seeing as college is going to kick my ass again this quarter. If you liked it (or if you didn't) make sure to leave a review telling me what I can fix or if you have any suggestions as to what Velvet and Jaune should do over the week! Please leave constructive criticism, though. I won't tolerate trolls, baseless insults, etc.**

**That being said, thanks for deciding to spend your time with my silly story!**

**-Falcyon-**

**Side note: First one to correctly identify the song Jaune and Ren danced to might get a little special something! Who knows?**


End file.
